ningondefandomcom-20200214-history
Unkgill
A more recent addition to the crew of the Corsair, Unkgill is a friendly and conversational goblin with a knack for well-placed darts. His unpredictable fighting style makes him a threat as much as an entertainer, and means he's always handy in a brawl. Growing up with a family of 562 I never really found my place. *'hiccup' and it was so bad that I my family left me behind in the pouring rain. Found by a monastery following the faith of Meriadar they taught me self enlightenment and the way of the drunken fist. *'hiccup' My first drink was at age 10 during my "coming of age" ritual at the monastery. They gave me *hiccup the mission, to fight the head monk without receiving a single blow. Needless to say this did not end so well and I failed my first time. They then recited the prayers and blessings of Meriadar and bestowed upon me a tankard of "holy" vodka *'hiccup' which I was forced to drink all of. My eyes blurred and my head was exploding with the sound of drums beating like my master's fists. I lost my control and moved with the speed of 10 normal men. Blessed with my spiritual juice and, *hiccup blessed with my holy speed I was able to defeat my master. -- He told me years later that it was only because he had not taken any alcohol for 3 weeks. I was later sent on my journey to wander the lands in search of alcohols and the task of creating alcohols. I found the town of Tahamand was tasting their local selection when I was subse-*'hiccup'-quently tossed out on my ass. I heard a commotion and rushed to investigate where I found the local guard harassing innocent people. I tried to distract them and fight them without harming them so much but accidentally killed one. One thing lead to another and I found myself involved with a crazy group of fighters and sorcerers. I really hope *'hiccup' that I will be able to make myself useful enough to stick around so that I can complete my task of gathering and making new alcohols. Dear Alcohol Journal: A band of rugrats has kidnapped me and I am finally fulfilling my destiny to travel the world and make new alcohols. I was coming out of a bar in Taham *'hiccup' when I heard a lot of commotion. I went to investigate and found several large bully guards. They were being mean so I threw a dart at them and accidentally killed one. Maybe it was more. They chased me and now I am a fugitive along with this band of ruffians. They took me back to their ship and we have been on many adventures since the last time I wrote before I left home. Most recently we arrived at the city of *'hiccup' Penca. There, I met a lovely bar tender who taught me how to make my alcohol faster and provided me with cocktail recipes. He also let me try Blue Griffon which is the most wonderful thing ever. I have filled up my flask with this alcohol *'hiccup' and every time I drink it makes me feel happy. I also bought a book with alcohol recipes that I can make. Now I just need to find ingredients. I also bought the cutest hat and a magical sword. After leaving the *'hiccup' city to go and adventure in the mountains of Scurbiron's family we traveled for several days and I got to check on my alcohol and spend time with my magical *'hiccup' sword. While meditating with it I feel asleep and when I awoke the sword was floating. I hiccuped and the sword fell back to my hand. I tried to get the sword to fly again but to no avail. I drank a sip of blue griffon and hiccuped again and the sword flew up again. I think that is the command key. The sword is *'hiccup' going up and down while I write this *hiccup journal entry. It's very pretty. I feel asleep and dreamt again of a desert. Everything in the world was dead and dust. No trees, no cities, just dust. I was terrified and drank from my wine skin but there was no wine. Only dust. Awaking, I reached for my flask of blue griffon and calmed *'hiccup' myself. Soon after I noticed everyone else on board also had a similar experience and I tried to calm them with blue griffon but I don't think it helped much. We finally arrived at the mountain and will be making our way in shortly. Until next time, *'hiccup' farewell. Dear Alcohol Journal: 'I'm writing you from inside a deep *'hiccup (sword rises) dark dwarf cave where we have met with gnolls, goblins, and *'hiccup' (sword drops) hobgoblin bully inbreeds.I tried to speak with them but they only laugh. Maybe they have been stuck down here so long they forgot goblin. We entered the Scurbiron's family mountain and there doesn't seem to be any sign of friendly life. We did find an interesting *'hiccup' (sword rises) door. This door was locked with some strange number sequence puzzle which I have never experienced before. While trying to figure it out we were attacked by a small band of gnolls. Scurbiron through his shield like the tales of old and tried to ride it into battle with the fury of a thousand hammers but it did not get very far. The enemy is pretty ruthless and fearless but my resolve is unshaken. I shall *'hiccup' (sword drops) prevail. Once we got through the door, there is not much room and the passages are narrow, so I climbed on Scurbiron's shoulders. It is much easier to keep a look out from a high vantage point. I am just as tall as Talon now. We arrived to a bridge with murky water all around and barrels attached to the side. What were the barrels for? I will tell you. I suddenly heard goblin laughter from the distance and called to my brethren thinking they could become allies. Unfortunately, they are dirty lowlifes *'hiccup' (sword rises) who don't understand anything anymore. Maybe they are related to my mother. While crossing the bridge they fired at us with the help of the hobgoblin cavity brained bullies I mentioned earlier. These monsters tried to blow up the bridge with fire arrows!! My companions were fearless using magic and quick of thought and foot to survive this deadly *'hiccup' (sword drops) encounter. Knowing that this was the do or die moment I stirred Scurbiron into action with a flick of my wrist and gusto in the air. "Onward," I cried. Approaching this high wall with no way to get up he through me through the air in the daring-est of *'hiccup' (sword rises) do's. I landed swiftly and even though I could have defeated them with ease, but instead I gave them a fighting chance as they are my brethren. I sustained minimal damage. Nothing that can't be healed. Now we are making our way even more deeper into the deep deep deep mountain which is so deep. How deep is it? I will let you know next time. ♥ Unkgil. Where is my *'hiccup' (sword drops) sword now? Here it is. Dear Alcohol Journal: I've been keeping very busy as of late. *'hiccup' (sword rises) There hasn't been much time to sit down and write you. We are traversing deeper and deeper into this great mountain. we climbed down a massive structure which looked like a giant dwarf. We found a door with a trap door next to it. Some people almost fell in. We jumped to the bottom and Scurbiron jumped onto Pollae. She created a shield and sent Scurb flying. It was very fun to watch. We entered a tomb of a dead guy *'hiccup' (sword falls) I think it was Scurbiron's dad. I even saw Scurbiron cry a little bit. I managed to save some of those special barbarian tears in a vile and will use them later in a cocktail. I will call the drink (The Barbarian Dwarven Hall) I wonder what goes well with Barbarian tears. Maybe the blood of a sworn enemy? I'll talk to him when he wakes up. After leaving the tomb, we got caught in trance of some kind and couldn't move. I got another vision of the sand and my un-quenching thirst. Both my wineskin and my flask were filled with endless dust. For a moment I thought of going back to that magic shop to sue them for false advertising. *hiccup (sword rises) I heard a voice saying that my "discipline" had failed and it called me a drunk. Very criti-*'hiccup' (sword rises) - caaaal *'burp' is this voice. Once freed from the trance I heard goblins crying in pain. While I don't like much my goblin brethren dwelling in caves like uncivilized swine with no high language or culture, I do sense a great pain here. I really want to help them in some way but don't know if it will be possible. I tried to yell out and Pollae punched me. She's super mean at times, but I think she means *'hiccup' (sword falls) well. We finally found a small tomb to rest for a little but were interrupted by a band of knolls. I don't think I want to help them after that. There were so many and they just kept attacking. Finally defeating them, and in a rush of victorious adrenaline *'hiccup' (sword rises) Talon drew two magical cards. I really don't know what they mean because I've never seen a deck like this but nothing good happened at the time. In fact after drawing one of them a giant specter appeared, *'hiccup' (sword falls) and challenged Talon to a duel. Talon luckily won but he doesn't look good. Should probably take another rest. I'll write when something new happens. Until next time. ♥ Unkgil Dear Alcohol Journal: All I have to say is HOLY CRAP!. The last 24 hours have been a falling flaming balloon full of emotions. *'hiccup' (sword rises) First, it started with us interrogating some goblins. Knolls had invaded the mountain and have been slaughtering the goblins. We didn't get much else help as the goblin was so scared. We *'hiccup' (sword falls) killed him. Next we encountered more knolls and Scurbiron decided to sacrifice himself to save the group. We thought he had died because we heard screams and he wasn't answering and it was just insanity. Then we had to continue fighting some more to go even deeper into the mountain and without Scurbiron it felt very scary. We finally made it to the very bottom and found the ruby disc that we had been seeking. As soon as we grabbed it a giant void appeared and guess what came out. More blasted knolls. We were tired of dealing with this shit so we decided to run. We started going back *'hiccup' (sword rises) to leave the mountain and found that the door which had closed previously with Scurbiron on the other side was now open. So we decided we would do a little searching before we left. We eventually did find him kneeling next to his father's grave. Soo much blood. It was glorious. *'hiccup' (sword falls) We left and started our way back to the city Penca. Pretty relaxing to be out of the cave now. Everyone is resting and we are making drinks. I found some ingredients to make some cocktails. Everyone is pretty buzz-*'hiccup' (sword rises)-ed. When we get back to the city I'm going to focus more on this alcohol stuff, because if this mountain hell has taught me anything, it's to live life to the *'hiccup' (sword falls) fullest. Never gonna be sober again after that damn mountain. Love you xoxo ♥ Unkgil Dear Alcohol Journal: It has been some time since we last spoke. We have been *'hiccup '''brought to the celestial city of Chepstyd. No weapons and no bounties that I can see. These *'hiccup crazy clowns don't even drink. I think they might be cultists and may eat us. They killed Talon a while back but I've never seen the body. I bet they ate it. *'hiccup ' my only comfort is my bottomless flask of blue griffon. I did open a bar on the ship. It's nice to talk to people and be seen as an equal. The crew is very nice and knows a lot of interesting information. Speaking of the ship there is someone new that has appeared on the ship. I think he said his name was *'''hiccup Orev. He seems a little crazy. Let me start from the beginning. Since we left Penca we had decided that we were going to a library, and on the way there we got into a fight with another flying ship. We burned it *'hiccup' down. We arrived at a library did some reading and some searching. We met a druid name Hephaestus. An old man named Zorlac in the library said we should go to a city of gardens named Chepstyd (Big *'hiccup '''mistake). After leaving the library we got into another ship battle. We kept heading to the city of gardens and on the way figured out that there were spies on our ship. We found the spies and they ran off like little *'hiccup scardy pigeons. We eventually came to the city of gardens and an Aasimar fleet came to greet us. They took Brath'oul and the captain into capture, and Rinari and myself followed invisible *'hiccup '''like a plague. We went to check on the captain first but could not find her. We did manage to fight some guards. It was very scary. When we lost the captain we went to look for Brath'oul but also lost track of him. *'hiccup 'it was at this time, I guess, that Talon and the other crew members were captured. Some wandering around, strange encounters, a failed prison break and lots of drinking later *'hiccup 'we are stuck in this strange city with zombie neighborhood, strange shops, cult like attitude, snobby guards, (they keep telling me to shut up even though Ungkil gives best advice), and there are no bounties because they have no crime. Did I mention they don't drink? Most boring town ever! Rinari and Pollae and Scurb think that we should go investigate but this is the most plain town I have ever seen. We went to another library and I found a book on potions. *'hiccup 'I wonder what kinds of drinks I can make with this!!! *'hiccup? I am sorry I haven't written in so long. I love you alcohol. ♥ Unkgil